Journey to the center of Universe
by Gameman231
Summary: My original character Invader Pab get'sa job transporting a Princess to a safe house and along the way he fights his way through, Sith, Republic, Jedi, Bounty Hunters and plenty of other things.


**Journey to the center of the Universe.**

**by Gameman231**

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Princess and the fugitive.**

"There they are."a male voice whispers

Clink!The sound of a gun loading is heard.

"Its a shame."another male voice sighs in hesitent tone.

Bweep! A small blue light illuminates the darkness. The two men are then revealed to be two humanoid figures, the blue light is a glowing orb being held by a tall dark green skinned alien with large red eyes, spiky purple hair and two black antennas. The other person is a spartan soldier with black armor, he has the numbers 134 on his arm and the emblem of a skull. The two are standing on a balcony in a large structure with tons of small mechanical orbs on shelves. Down on the ground two jedi knights are going through the holocrons. Just like that the alien throws the small blue orb down into the dark room and it instantly sticks to one of the jedi knights face. The jedi quickly screams in terror just before the orb detonates and incinerates his head instantly in a large blast of blue plasma. The other jedi turns to his fallen comrade and immiediatly activates his yellow saber. The alien and spartan drop from the balcony and land on a table. The alien quickly pulls out a small cylinder which he activates to show a blood red hilt. The light illuminates his facen to confirm his identity to the jedi. "Pa-Urk!"the jedi's scream is cut short as a unkown force grips the jedi's throat and lifts him into the air. The spartan then walks over to the shelves with a large sack and scoops the orbs into the bag.

"Hurry up with those holocrons."the alien hisses impatiently before snapping the jedi's neck with a flick of his wrist.

"Calm down."the spartan says dropping the last orb into the bag.

"You humans, always so relaxed!"the alien grunts as he throws the jedi into a wall.

"Maybe you should take a break Pab, sit down while I unlock the door."the spartan suggests throwing the sack over his shoulder

"A Irken never takes a break when on duty!"the alien known as Pab says refusing to sit down as he walks over to the jedi's corpse.

"_Pab, Sam, do you have the holocrons?"a female computerized voice is heard through a small earpiece hanging around one of the two antennas on Pab's head._

"Yes Sal."Sam replies calmly into the radio built into his helmet.

_"Good, I'll deactivate the defense turrets and droids."_the voice says

_"PAB!!"_a child like computerized voice screams into the radio causing the Irken to strain.

"What is it, Gir?"Pab asks gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"_Can you get me some of those beef taquitos!!"_

"No, now...GET THE HELL OFF THE LINE!!"Pab yells angrily as a long silver robotic arm with three sharp prongs comes out of a purple futuristic backpack with red spots and grabs the earpiece. It then retracts into the backpack and silences the robots insane screams. The frustrated alien then rubs his forehead with his black gloves in frustration as the red light on the door to the room suddenly turns green.

"Got it."Sam says as the door opens.

"Good lets get out if here and collect our payment."the purple clad Ex-Irken soldier says following the spartan.

However just as the two step out they are confronted by twelve jedis, all led by a elderly man in Jedi Master robes.

"Your crime spree ends here Pab!"the jedi master says with a cold stare as all the jedis activate their lightsabers.

"Shit."the alien curses under his breath but then smirks "Ugh no matter, I guess I'll just do this the fun way."just as he says this four mechanical limbs like the one before only they are holding lightsabers extend out of his seemingly tiny back and activate the sabers. He has a purple one (_his first one.), _a red saber, a orange saber, and a gold saber He then pulls two lightsabers from a belt on his waste and activates his red saber and a yellow saber _(he got it from one of the jedi's he killed just then). _The spartan also pulls out a deadly covenant sword and activates it.

"Give it up, even with six sabers you can't beat us all at once!"a padawan proclaims

Pab smirks and says "And it's that _arrogence_ that led to my master's downfall!"he then thrusts his arm forward sending a blast of energy that knocks the jedi down and stuns them. Pab then lunges forward with his sabers all pointing forward. He easily cuts through them like soft butter, blood squirts to the floor as jedis clutch their chests in agony and fall to the ground. Sam lunges forward with more force and runs the jedi master through with his sword. The jedi master slumps to the ground and his body turns cold. Sam looks forward and stares at the twelve corpses littering the ground. He looks to Pab who is now using his sabers to cut through a large magnetically sealed shut door. The spartan presses a button on his helmet and says "Sal?"

"_Yeah, you've got a LOT of company heading your way."_

"Well bring the Extractor over the temple and get ready to beam us up."Sam says as Pab finishs cutting around the door and then balls his hand into a fist. WHAM! The Irken slams his fist into the door sending it flying forward. The steel cut out flys into a large room nearly crushing two padawans who are saved by a jedi knight who knocked the steel door away with the force. Pab and Sam run into the room and Sam through a small grenade at the jedis before they both covered their eyes. **BWAM! **A huge explosion of light erupts from the grenade and blinds the jedi for a second. While the jedis are trying to get their sight back, Pab ran over to the wall and his metallic arms dug their fingers into the wall. He then quickly scurried up the wall like a spider and got to the ceiling. He pulled out his red saber, plunged the light blade into the ceiling and began cutting. Now Sam was parrying attacks from two jedi knights who managed to avoid the flash grenade from earlier. Meanwhile outside, two engineer droids are observing two anti-aircraft turrets curiously when their scanners suddenly pick up something on the radar...something...Massive.

* * *

Pab finally finishs slicing through the roof and the large chunk of metal and stone falls to the ground creating a large hole in the ceiling for light to pour in. Sam who is still parrying attacks does a round house kick and knocks a jedi knight away and stabs the other jedi. He quickly pulls his sword out and then uses allhis strength to toss the sack of treasure up to Pab who catchs it with his real hand. By now the jedi knights and padawans have re-cooperated and are begining their assault. Sam quickly grabs a small red cylinder and throws it at the jedi. It expodes in mid-air creating a shower of fire which rises up making it impossible to get across the wall of flames. Then a small steel woven cord shoots from Pab's backpack and latchs on to Sam's armor plated backside. He tugs the rope to make sure it's secured and then Pab scrambles up the wall and through the hole, easily carrying Sam's weight too.The jedi's realizing they are going to escape quickly turn around so they can get outside and get to the roof. Meanwhile Pab's backpack finally retracts the rest of the cable and lifts Sam out of the hole. Now Pab takes one more good look at this planet, a jedi enclave on Telos. The raging snow storms made it hard to see or move.**SLAM! **The Irken and Spartan turn around and see a hatch on the roof open and jedi knights pour out of it all with lightsabers ready.

"We could use that pick up right about now."Pab says as a mike on a limb sprouts from the backpack and hangs in front of his face.

_"Don't worry, we should be coming over the Jedi enclave in 10...9...8"_

The jedi's all charge at the two fugitives with murderous intent.

"_7...6...5...4..."_

Pab thrusts both of his fists forward but the jedi's all thrust their arms forward too so it's just a game of who can push harder.

"_3...2..."_

Suddenly the snowstorm stops, and the sound of wind is replaced by the sound of a enormous engine. The jedis all look up and they gawk in disbelief at what was approaching. In fact they were so shocked that Pab was able to over power them and send them sprawling to the ground. He then turns around and smirks at the approach of his ship...the _Extracter. _Made fro blueprints he stole from the Tallest that were based on their flagship the _Massive. _Once he had the plans, he simply tweeked it and made it better and stronger. It had black and dark purple paint and as it apporoached a huge gust of wind was created. All the jedi's quickly stabbed their sabers into the roof and Pab simply used one mechanical arm to keep himself anchored. Sam was actually heavy enough that he didn't have to grab onto anything. The Extracter flew over the base and stopped. A small hatch on the bottom of the ship slide open and a green light shown brightly.

_"1."_

**_BWEEEEEEMM!_** Suddenly there was a huge blast of green light that blinded the jedi but when they finally got back to their senses Pab and Sam were gone and the Extracter was flying away, slowly gaining altitude untill it finally left the atmosphere.

Inside the Extracter a small round mechanical ball floats through the air and into a room with a large green panel. It has a glowing pink core inside and on it, it has the letters S.A.L engraved on it. It floats over to the panel and a small podium comes out of the floor in front of the panel. The little orb then firesa pink beam at the podium and a unlocking sound is heard. Finally the panel begins to glow brightly before it finally dies down and the two thiefs stand before it. The robot flys ove to the two and says in a feminine voice "**Welcome back."**

"Hey Sal, set the navi computer course for Korriban."Pab orders calmly as he walks off the platform and sets the sack down by a wall.

"**Okay, and Republic star ships are heading this way."**she reports

"Don't worry, no one is foolish enough to take on the Extracter."Sam says as they walk into a elevator.

"Just prepare the ship for lightspeed jump."Pab says

"**"Okay...done!" **the tiny droid says

The ship then shook slightly announcing that they had taken off. Finally the elevator door opened and Pab walked out but was quickly glomped by something tiny and blue.

"**Master!!"**the tiny droid with large blue eyes and a blue chestplate squeeled hanging onto Pab's face and he stands back up.

"Hello Gir." Pab sighs pulling the defective droid off while Sal snickers quietly.

"**Hello Pab Membrane."**a deep male robotic voice then greets them. Everyone looks forward and sees a large steel robot with tread wheels, extendable arms with red clamps and a bubble on the top protecting a fragile computer.

"Hello Robot."Pab greets the robot.

**"We'll be arriving in Korriban in about 7 hours." **Robot announces as a spot on his chest glows red everytime he talks.

"Good."Sam says before turning and heading for a sliding door that leads to the cabins.

"I'll be in my quarters."Sam says before shutting the door behind himself.

Pab then walks over to a large window that views into space and takes seat on a large chair in front of a computer. He touchs the blue screen with the image of a letter and then a list of e-mails show up. He slowly begins to read them just in case it's a job offering or maybe a wanted list. Suddenly one particuler letter catchs his attention, mainly because of the high pay. It is a Body Guard and Transport duty for some royalty. Pab really does hate body guard duty but this pay was worth it. "70,000 credits!"Pab reads amazed. He looks up the directions for the planet and then downloads them to his Navi Computer. Sal floats over his shoulder and asks "**A new mission?"**

"Yes, lets drop these holocrons off at Korriban and then we'll head over to this planet called...Trigal?"Pab reads

* * *

**Three days ago.**

**On a magnificent planet, called Trigal, there was a forest with trees of all shapes and sizes. Tiny animals scurried through the forests and large birds flew overhead. The forest was completely illuminated by three large suns that Trigal orbited. In fact most of Trigal had to do with the number three, three moons, three kingdoms, three regions, three oceans, and useally three children. And deep inside the forest, surrounded by a deep crater filled with water when a asteroid struck the planet millions of years ago, a magniicent castle floats. Built upon a large coral structure the kingdom of Assytian stands above the water. It had a entire city on the coral and in the middle of the city were three dome like castles. Each castle represents the three descendants of their mighty Kings, Ackbeck, Horsa, and Kisha. There were three children, the eldest Prince Escaran, the middle, Princess Gemini, and the youngest Prince Phillip. Each child had command over, you guessed it, 1/3 of their kingdom. **

**Their kingdom of Assytian was the result of three major kingdoms making peace. The first Kingdom's name was Hydropecia, a race of water adept humanoids, the second kingdom was Terra and the people specialized in plant growth, and finally the last kingdom was called Pyron and was populated by a race of heat wielding people. The three civilazations had been in a un-ending war for years before they finally made peace and when they did they created Assytian to represent their pact. **

**--**

Deep in the forest surrounding Assytian, two people creep through the forest. One was a girl with dark green hair, tan skin, amber eyes, pointed ears, two fang like teeth and had armor made from animal pelts, leaves and bark, and around her neck was a golden medallion that had a tree symbol engraved on it. The second person was a heavyset elderly man who was following her who also had fangs and pointed ears only he was wearing a suit with a red tie and black shoes. On her back the girl had a quiver and arrows, she was also dragging a large beast that looked like the fusion of a deer and a eagle by it's feathered tail. The man looked very nervous as he fidgited with his fingers. "Princess Sakeal, we should really get back to the city where it's safe!"the man whispered almost so that he didn't attract any beasts.

"Honestly Ponpo, you should really relax!"the girl gives him a pouting look as they continue

"It's just that, your a princess and I don't think you should be wandering around without body guards."Ponpo says causing the girl to stop

"Are you saying that I'm weak?"she asks deathly quite causing the man to shiver

"NO, NO NOT AT ALL, I just thought, you know, can never be too careful."the man replies hastily

"Good, now lets see if we can't find a Mamuta!"she proclaims starting again.

'_Why did I get stuck with this kid, Kira has it easy taking care of that Hydropath.'_the man thinks

But unkown to them, four figures watch them from above in trees.

"There she is."the first one says

"Let me take her now!"one asks excitedly

"Yes lets."the leader nods

The last one simply remains quiet when they jump after them.

--

"Aww, it's adorable!"Sakeal squeels picking up the small grey creature that resembles a doll.

"All right, we found your little gardener, now can we please get back to the castle."Ponpo asks hopefully

"Okay, maybe next time we can find a Pikmin hive!"she suggests putting the little creature in a small plastic container as they turn back.

"I'm afraid there won't be a next time."a voice says as three figures fall from a large tree and land in front of them.

Ponpo fearfully steps back behind the princess but Sakeal only glares at them. "And who are you?"Sakeal asks dead serious

"We are the ones that have hid in the darkest corners of the planet, rejecting your treatys, we are the Assembly of Shadows."the leader annouces suprisingly even though they are standing in a illuminated area, something is obscuring Sakeal's view of them. The leader walks forward and a faint blue glow emits from his hand. Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes from his hand and heads straight for Sakeal who quickly slams her fist into the ground causing a piller of rock to shoot up and deflect the lightning. Ponpo fearfully pulls out a small device with a green button and pushes it. A shorter figure quickly runs out from behind the leader with a red lightsaber. Sakeal quickly pulls out her bow and fires a arrow at the tiny figure who slices the arrow in half and keeps coming. She jumps back barely dodging a swing from the lightsaber and then sends a vine covered in flowes at him. It easily wraps around his arm and pulls him towards a big bush and more vines shoot out and grab him. Seeing this as her chance, Sakeal quickly turns around, grabs Ponpo and then jumps away.

"Let's go."the leader says taking off.

"Hey what about me!?"the small person yells as the bush begins to overtake his body.

"Bax, help him."the leader says to the silent one who nods and turns around.

"Princess I've alerted the police force and they'll be arriving any minute."Ponpo tells Sakeal as he rides on her shoulders

"Good."Sakeal says as she jumps from tree to tree. '_My personal emergency bunker should be around this corner.'_

She keeps looking to the left and then to the right. All the different trees and plants look alike untill she spots a dark green vine hanging around a ton of light green vines. She quickly drops down the tree and grabs the vine. It suddenly drops down and a secret hatch covered in plant life flips open and they drop in. She then lands in a small metal room with a door on the westside and a hand scanner. She walks over to it and presses her hand against it gently. A green light goes down the scanner and a computerized voice says "Identy match: Member of the Royal Family...Welcome Princess Sakeal!" The hatch door then slides open and she walks in. Inside there is a swivel chair in front of a bunch of computer screens that show live video records of the outside.

"We should be safe here untill the police force arrives."Ponpo wheezes as Sakeal sets him down. Sakeal walks over to the chair and sits down. For some reason she doesn't believe that.

**BOOM!! **A huge explosion erupts and the bunker rumbles. Sakeal looks at the camera that's viewing the door to the bunker and it has been completely incinerated leaving a large crater and the door to the bunker wide open. Then the leader drops down and lands in the small room. He walks over to the door and removes his glove. Sakeal watchs in amazment as he presses his palm against the scanner and it suddenly glows purple. "**Assembly of Shadow...Long live Trigal!!" **the computerized voice booms. The door sides open and Sakeal takes a step back. She can feel the air get cold as he aproachs them with lightning crackling in his fist.

"I've finally got you right where I wan-Urk!"the shadowy man is cut short by a bullet shooting down into the bunker barely missing him. He looks behind himself and sees a big group of men with steel armor and pistols around their waists. The man glares at the soldiers with hatred before turning to Sakeal and Ponpo. "You may have escaped us now but we'll be back!"he then suddenly thrusts his arm into the air and a cloud of darkness billows from his hand. The police immiediatly start shooting but are unable to hit him as the entire room is covered in the shroud. Suddenly Sakeal feels a hand on her shoulder and a voice whispers into her ear "_Leave the planet!" _and then the hand was gone. The shroud dissapated leaving only her and Ponpo with the police.

--

"Sakeal, my daughter!!"a thin dark skinned pointed eared man with white hair, slightly fanged teeth and a green robe with a rose sticking out of it where his heart is located exclaims getting off from his throne and embracing his child "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine dad!"Sakeal laughs pushing the elderly man away

"I can see that, but the thought that some people would attack my daughter is sometimes to much for me to bear."King Escaran said to her as Ponpo walked up to the two.

"Your majesty, if I may?"Ponpo bows to the two "These people called themselves the Assembly of Shadows and they openy confessed to rejecting our treaty."

Escaran furrows his brows and is about to say something when Sakeal cuts him off.

"And this freaky thing was that they were able to get into the Emergency Bunker!"Sakeal adds causing Escaran to gasp in suprise

"That bunker is only accesible to Royal Blood Members of the family, not even I has access!"Ponpo adds

Escaran remains silent before sighing "Well this is troublesome, if these people could pass the scanner locks in the bunker shelter then they could get into the palace!"

"What is your wish, your majesty?"Ponpo asks

"Well there is no helping it."Escaran says standing up "Since they were after Sakeal, then I have no choice but to send her away."

"What!?"Sakeal exclaims horrified "Father you can't do this!"

"Do not worry Sakeal, think of it as a vacation."Escaran says putting his hand on her shoulder

"Where are you sending me?"Sakeal asks in a unsure tone.

"A special space station that has a special security code that only I know."he says

"Don't worry your majesty, I assure you that my police force will get her there safely."Ponpo declares proudly

"Actually...I didn't plan on using your forces."Escaran says causing Ponpo to face fault.

"What why not!?"he asks suprised

"The police cruisers and battleships use a emergancy overide code like the one in the bunker, she'd be much safer from this threat if she was in a non-Trigal vessle."Escaran explains

"So what do you plan on doing?"Sakeal asks nervously

"You'll see."Escaran smirks

--

Present.

**"Were entering Trigal's orbit now." **Robot reports from a computer

**"Wow it's beatiful."**Sal says looking at the marble like planet.

"I've seen better."Pab shrugs getting up from his chair and heading for the elevator.

"Do you need me?"Sam asks stopping him

"No."Pab replies shutting the elevator doors. The elevtator goes down deep into the ship and stops at a floor. The elevator opens and he steps into a huge garage filled with vehicles. Scurrying around the floor are various droids, Astromech and some random Podrace droids that he bought for podracing. A small Sir unit with red eyes and thicker arms then Gir with lactsh walks up and salutes him. He nods to the Sir and says "Get my personal ship ready." The droid salutes him again and runs off to report to a group of droids. Then two large robots with thick mechanical arms roll up a Irken Vootrunner. This one he custom made with parts he bought, it was completely jet black and had a large cockpit and razor like jet engines. He slowly walked up to the ship and the cockpit slid open. He then jumped inside and the hatch shut. He looked up towards a booth hanging in the garage where a droid sat. He gave the droid a thumbs up and it nodded before pressing a green button.

**WOOSH!! **In a split second a hatch under Pab's vootrunner opens creating a massive suction which pulls him into space and towards the planet. Before anything else can be sucked in the droid presses the button again and it shuts. Meanwhile Pab activates the boosters on his ship and grabs a little steering joystick like control. He adjusts the control and starts flying tiowards the planet. As he approachs the atmosphere he notices other tiny ships entering the atmosphere. _'Must be here for the _job' he thinks. Soon he enters the atmosphere and can feel the hull heating up. He particurly liked the heat, it had something to do with his skin structure. Soon he entered a thick bank of clouds and then finally he broke through. Suddenly the color drained from his face as he looked at what was below him. Water. Lots and lots of water. He **hated **water, for obvious reasons. This water was all gathered in a old crater and he could see a castle coming up. To his relief it was safely above the water, once he went to do a job assignment on a water planet like this and he didn't find out till later that his asignment required him to _swim._

* * *

**Sakeal's POV.**

I woke up early that day with my stuff packed and prepared for the worst. I could tell Ponpo didn't like this idea at all and had his men posistioned everywhere. When I got to my window that morning, all sorts of ships were arriving; Sith, Republic, Jedi, bounty hunters and criminals. When I got to the landing pad my father was waiting and he had all the pilots lined up. Some looked sinister, some made my stomach turn and some had a peaceful aura about them but their ships didn't look very safe. "Now presenting the Princess of Trigal!"Ponpo announced, I really did hate it when he did that. Some pilots bowed, others clapped, while some simply shrugged. Father was clearly glaring at his choices in distrust.

"Well make your choice Sakeal."Father said in a bitter tone.

I walked over and began looking over the pilots. A bounty hunter gave me a fox whistle as I passed him and I knew he was NOT taking me anywhere. I could see the Republic soldiers blushing but they remained composed. The jedi's showed all respect and didn't show any emotion. The bad thing was Jedi and Republic soldiers was they had a habit of getting ambushed by Sith. None of the criminals looked trustworthy and I didn't want to go with the Sith because there always trying to recruit people and get a edge on the Republic. They tried a stunt like that on Manaan whe they kidnapped the leaders children and tried to teach them Sith teachings. Father told me that if none of the recruits were suitable then we would go with Ponpo's police force and so far it looked like that would be the case. I walked back to my father to tell him the bad news when suddenly someone yelled "Someone's coming!" I turned my head and saw a small black ship heading for the port. As it got closer a Republic soldier said "That's a Irken ship!"

The small black ship came to a stop over the dock and landed sending a wave of wind everywhere. I struggled to watch as it finally stopped, one way hatch slid open quickly and someone jumped out. The figure landed right in front of the pilots and his image became clear. The alien had forest green skin much like my hair and bright, spiky, purple hair. He had two black antenna that bent backwards and red eyes. He had white, sharp teeth and was using them to make a intimidating smile at me. He was wearing black gloves, black boots, a purple shirt over leathery black pants and he finally had a dark black coat like outfit that had a resembled what some Sith Lords she read about weared. "It's the Purple Poison!!"a criminal screams in terror at his appearance. The jedi's immiediatly activated their sabers and the republic soldiers aimed at him. The criminals step back but the bounty hunters all got ready for a fight. But immiediatly Father raised his hand and yelled "Stop! He is here for the job like the rest of you, if you would rather fight him then consider yourself booted from the job!"

Suprisingly to me they all stopped and got back in line. I decided to give this guy a chance but I knew he probably wasn't a good choice. I looked him over from top to bottom and realized he was packing heat. He smirked and said "See anything you like, hotstuff?"I could feel my face turn red and realized I needed a comback for this smart aleck alien.

"Yes actually." I said confidently before pointing to a weapon holstered to his side "That gun, it's a classic SRS99D AM Sniper Rifle isn't it?"

He looked down at the rifle and pulled it off. He handed it to me and said "Yes, Semi-Automatic, Gas-operated, magazine fed, long range weapon. And a adjusted 187.5 centimeter tunnel."

I smiled seductivly as I stroked to the rifle's end and asked "Trying to compensate for something, hmm?"

Now it was his turn to turn a deep shade of red and he immiediatly yelled"Hell No!!"

Everyone started snickering and I just laughed at him who was getting angrier by the second. Finally I decided to have mercy, I had to admit this guy was fun to mess with and I could tell he was experianced at doing stuff like this. I then walked back to my father who had a knowing smile on his face. "He's the one."I whispered into his ear who nodded. He then raised his hand again to stop the snickering and says "My daughter has made her decision." He then walked over to Poison and whispered something in his ear which caused him to nod nervously. He then let everyone know and everone left. The Sith were busy whispering to themselves as they left and the jedis were sending Poison deathglares. The wiser bounty hunters simply nodded to Poison before leaving. Poison then turned to me and said "Say your goodbyes, grab your things and we'll leave." I nodded and walked back to Ponpo and Father.

"Goodbye Father, I'll be back."I said with a taste of worry in my voice

"Here take this with you my daughter."he said handing me a small pancake like disk

"What is it?"I asked curiously

"Its a special communication device that can only be activated by your royal medallion."he explained pointing to my birthright.

"Wow thanks!"I hugged him thankfully

"Here my dear, take this."Ponpo said handing her a small device with a green button. "If that brute trys anything with you, press that button and me and my men will be on his ship faster then maggots on a carcase."

I nodded and picked up my suitcase. I turned around and saw Poison tapping his foot impatiently next to his ship. "Coming!" I called running up to him.

* * *

Pab's POV

The alien girl ran up to me and suprised me by apoligizing for keeping me waiting. As I helped her into the Vootrunner I couldn't help but study her. She had dark green hair like my skin color, tan skin that resembled bark on a tree. Amber colored eyes, pointed ears, perfect healthy complexion and slightly fanged teeth. She was suprisingly well built and cut for a Princess, she looked more actually like a warrior then a princess. Not wanting to be a pervert though, I restrained myself from staring at her more _obvious _features as I lifted her into the Vootrunner. She then pulled me into the VootRunner with little or no difficulty at all! She had to be extremely strong because my backpack alone weighs 1/4 a ton thanks to all it's equipment! I then pressed a button on the control pad and the hatch shut. The engine roared to life and we took off towards the sky. As we left the atmosphere I smiled slightly and thought '_Finally, man all that water was getting to me.' _.But when I looked at her she was staring down at the planet longingly, I decided to at least give her my name

"Pab Membrane." I said causing her to turn to me with a suprised look.

"What?"she asked

"That's my name, Pab Membrane." I continued feeling a little annoyed, I hated repeating myself

She gave me a pondering look and finally said "My name is Sakeal Terran."

"Nice to meet you." I said as we kept going higher and higher

"**Pab?" **Sal's voice comes up on the communicator startling Sakeal.

"Who said that?"she asked looking around

"**Sorry you must be our clientle." **Sal apoligizes "**My name is S.A.L. Security. Adept. Locker."**

**"I assure you that we will get you to your intended destination safely."**Sal said

"Cut the formal crap Sal."I mumbled annoyed

"**Well excuuuuuse me!"**Sal said offended.

The princess slightly smiled at our banter before we finally broke free from the orbit. The first time she got a look at the Extracter her mouth dropped. I figured that she must have been from one of those planets that just recently discovered space and this was her first time seeing a ship of this size. "It's huge, is that your ship!?"she asked suprised

"Yes, the Extracter."I couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in me.

"**Pab I am activating the hatch doors."**Robot said

"Okay."I said as I headed for the back of the ship.

--

After the two landed in the garage they got in the elevator and headed up to the main room. The doors slid open and Pab walked in to once again be glomped by his robot who is now wearing a green dog suit. "**Master your back!!"**Gir yelled as Pab pryed him off his face. Sakeal snickered at Pab's predicament as he set the robot down and it ran away. Then Sal floated over to Sakeal and said"**Hello you must be Princess Sakeal."**

"You were the woman I heard on the comm?"Sakeal asked suprised

**"Yes but actually I'm a Sentinal Droid with a massive A.I." **the droid said before flying away.

Sakeal then walked around the room amazed looking at all the control's and interesting equipment. She then looked out the front window and saw the magnnificent view. The three moons all can be seen orbiting her home planet. "Wow I've never seen the moons so close before."she said amazed.

**"Hey!**"Sal called flying up to Sakeal "**If you'll follow me I'll take you to your room."**

"Oka-**BOOM!" **Sakeal is suddenly cut off by a huge rumbling knocking her down.

"Robot!"Pab called to his right hand machine "Who's firing on us?"

**"Scanners indicate a Sith Star Cruiser is approaching us with a small fleet of Sith Fighters."**Robot reported as the ship took another hit causing it to shake.

'_Those damn sith will pay for attacking my ship!' _Pab thought before turning to Sal "Sal take Sakeal to her room, Robot activate the Auto-Turrets!"

**"Yes sir."**the machines agreed.

--

**Warning Fourth Wall Breaking ahead.**

**Pab's Files on Robot.**

**First appearing on the populer Science Fiction TV show Lost in Space, the Robot was a B-9 Enviromental Control Robot. Originally a life-less droid, after much love and repairs from Will Robinson, he gained a human personality. Despite his original function he also had built in scanners, a navigational computer, a multitude of alien langueges, and a impressive collection of Earth Knnowledge. Unfortunatly his memory bank was damaged after be ejected from the Jupiter 2 by someone he calls Doctor Smith and I have been slowly retrieving it. When me and Gir first discovered him floating near a asteroid belt he was almost completely destroyed and at first he looked like a lost cause. But after nagging by Gir I repaired him and installed some Irken equipment in him which returned him to his former glory if not better.**


End file.
